


Words Rarely Forgotten

by mistyeyedbi



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Neck Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyeyedbi/pseuds/mistyeyedbi
Summary: Zuri recites Falk’s words back to him.Kissing Prompts 5: A neck kiss
Relationships: Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Falk (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 1
Collections: the lips the teeth the tip of the tongue





	Words Rarely Forgotten

Zuri was a fine detective. He had an inkling upon their first meeting, as unsavory as it was. There was something piercing about her eyes, picking you apart underneath her dark gaze and leaving no piece unturned. When he met her eye, it was made clear to him why his people were standing at the end of the room, why they had left her unscathed. She would be a formidable enemy to have.

So how fortunate was he to have steered clear of that path. To instead have her here, in his place of long awaited rest, in his arms.

She had asked him to take her into the meadow that stretched beyond the cavern with a grin on her face and a basket in her hands. There was a teasing glint in her eyes as she echoed his words: “I’m sure you’ll find the offer difficult to refuse.”

And it was, for he was merely a man and she had quickly become his weakness (the thought leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth; only his people have come so close). So there they were, surrounded by spring flowers and a clear sky, laying on a blanket pressed onto a clearer patch of land. He was on his back with an arm wrapped around her waist, melting underneath the heat of her body on his. She was the sun wrapped in brown skin and wispy dresses and all he could do was melt.

His skin tingled as she hummed against his neck, his pulse jumping as she kissed it before her lips trailed down his throat to the curve where his neck met his shoulder. Her hair and the flowers she had placed in them tickled his jaw. A shaky sigh escaped his lips and he felt her smile. Oh, she was a tease. But two could play at that game.

His hand slid down her waist, lightly dragging his talons down before pausing on the back of her thigh, stopped by a thought that had adrenaline and fire coursing through his veins. They were still outside. If someone was to see them-

Her voice broke through his thoughts. “What’s the matter?”

He cleared his throat, the corner of his lips tugging into a smile. “We are outside.”

It was a simple answer, yet she pulled away, brown eyes scanning his face before gazing into his eyes. A small smirk crawled onto her face, and he knew that she _knew_. She echoed his words once more.

“Maybe we should give them something to talk about.”


End file.
